


Pray

by captainharsya23



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coma, Gen, I'm Sorry, Not Beta'd, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainharsya23/pseuds/captainharsya23
Summary: Banri didn't wake up. Yuuto drowns in guilt.Spoiler up to Episode 13 of the anime.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto & Shiroishi Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Pray

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 13 of the anime give me FEELINGS and ideas.

No matter how many times he had come to a hospital, Yuuto didn’t think that he’d ever get used to… everything. The pristine, utterly disinfected feeling of the rooms. The beeping from the machines, sometimes the only thing telling him that the person he’s visiting was still alive. The drops of the IV hooked up to said person’s arms. The increasingly fleeting hope-

Yuuto shook his head, reminding himself that he, _they_ , would wait for Banri no matter how long it will take. That when Banri wake up, there will always be a place for him Argonavis. Dragging a chair from the corner of the room to the bedside, Yuuto noted that someone, most likely Rio, had recently came over from the look of the state of the flower in the glass vase sitting on the table of the room.

“Hey.” He began once he took a seat on the chair, his hand propping his head up by the chin as his shoulder press onto the bed. “Sorry I can’t come earlier. Did anyone else come recently?”

A rhetorical question, of course. He knew that Rio and Ren visited often, no matter how busy their schedule might be. Even if that means getting on a plane from Tokyo to Hakodate every time they made their visit. Even Wataru made some time to visit from time to time.

Yuuto liked to think that the reason that he hadn’t been visiting was because of his own tight and busy schedule. But he also knew that’s complete bullshit. Deep down, he knew the reason he never visited was because…

“Do you think… this would have still happened if I stopped you back then?” Yuuto wondered out loud, receiving no response to the question he voiced out. It’s not that he was hoping for an answer anyway. He knew that dwelling on such what ifs was just an exercise in futility. Even if he did managed to convince Banri to stop, to admit to everyone what’s going on with him, then what? Best case scenario, he’d just have to rest for some time and recover. Maybe. That’d have been nice. The biggest thing that Banri would miss will be their DesFest performance. Which probably wouldn’t have went as smoothly as it did if Banri’s not there.

Worst case scenario, this happened anyway. Yuuto was aware that he’s not the smartest guy around, but he knew enough that there’s still a very good chance that even if they managed to get him to rest and not drum for them, it all will still happen. Worse still, Banri will suffer it with his memory before losing consciousness being alone, away from them, from Argonavis.

Yet, knowing all of those didn’t stop Yuuto from feeling the guilt gnawing at him, eating him alive from inside out. Countless nights did he spent waking up in cold sweat, from dreams of Banri leaving them all once and for all. Of the doctor calling them to say that Banri would never wake up again. Of the ugly voices in his head taking the shape of Banri, telling him that it’s his fault.

Sometimes it got bad enough that Wataru even forced him to go to therapy, threatening to not let him play in the band if he didn’t. It helped. A bit. But he knew that the only thing that would truly put his mind at ease was Banri opening his eyes and telling Yuuto that it’s not hist fault.

“… we got some people that can play as your temporary replacement during lives.” Yuuto said, pulling away from the bed. “I’m sure that if you’re awake, you’d be taking the piss on them, something about you being the only one who can be the drummer for Argonavis.”

“You’d be right, of course.” He continued. “I’m sure that Ren, Rio, and Wataru had said the same thing over and over again when they visited. I just… I just want to say it myself.”

Yuuto took a deep breath before letting a laugh, coarse and rough. He could feel his eyes beginning to water, blinking away tears as he tried to compose himself. Covering his face with his right hand, Yuuto sighed.

“I’m such a selfish bastard, aren’t I? Doing this just to make myself feel better when I should have done this a long time ago-“ He choked, swallowing the lump in his throat as he trudged through despite the tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to spill over.

“Shit- I-I’m _sorry._ ”

Sorry for not doing anything to stop him. Sorry for not doing more to help him. Sorry for being such an idiot. Sorry for _everythin_ g.

“I just-“ He stuttered out, hot tears streaming down his face. “I just want you to be there again. For us to be whole again-“

For Ren to stop glancing at an empty spot where Banri should have been when they’re training. For Rio to stop looking like he wanted to cry whenever he realized that he made one portion too much of his cooking. For Wataru to stop freezing up when writing new lyrics and arrangements, as if realizing that he put in something that he shouldn’t have.

For Argonavis to be alright again.

“So please…” He whispered out, his voice small, both his hands pressed onto his face, “please wake up.”

But the only thing that answered him was silence and the slight echo of Yuuto’s own sobbing filling the room, accompanied by the beeping of the machine and drip-drops of the IV.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. You guys can scream at me in my twitter: @CHarsya23


End file.
